Kamen Rider: The Next Generation
by Eternal Storyteller
Summary: With the defeat of Dai Shocker at Decades' hand, a new organization rises in their ashes; Death Shocker. They have eliminated all but a handful of the Riders, and are preparing to conquer the world with their vast army. There is only one who can protect the worlds and unite the remaining Riders against this threat. His name is Kamen Rider Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Forever

**Well, here it is, the re-written version of Kamen Rider: The Next Generation from my other account. My OC is the Kamen Rider Forever, but he is mostly a Decade based rider, and his story is mostly similar to Decade in the beginning. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, or any OCs besides Yusuke Nakajima and Cassia.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Phone"_

"_Henshin!"_

**Driver Sounds**

Yusuke stood on the top of a parking garage, leaning on his custom Honda CBR1000RR. He was dressed in a dark red shirt, with a light-blue muffler and khaki pants, along with black Converse shoes. His slightly long black hair slowly flowed with the wind. He currently was waiting for his friend Cassia, whom he had promised a ride once it had gotten out of the garage. He was fiddling with a small card, with a strange looking helmet. It was a dark red with two yellow bug-like eyes, and twin "F"s on the sides of the helmet which looked like it was made of cards, as well as an odd looking mouthpiece. He slid it into his pocket as Cassia walked up to him. She was dressed in a denim jacket, a black tank-top and pair of white pants with various paint stains over them. She had her blond hair in a ponytail and a pair of running shoes covered her feet. An old-fashioned camera hung around her neck.

"Hey," he said, cracking a small grin at her as she approached.

"Alright, where are we going?" she asked, her gray eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Dunno, maybe around the block, or something?" Yusuke shrugged. Cassia laughed, swatting him on the back of the head.

"Do you ever think things through?" she joked, grabbing a helmet from the back of the bike.

"Nope," he chuckled, getting on himself, "If I think about it, then I end up hindering myself." He revved the motor and the tires squealed on the pavement.

=0=

A lone figure stood in a dark tower, a belt around his waist, and a glint of what could only be described as madness in his eyes. A man in a black bodysuit, featuring a mask that had holes cut for the eyes and mouth approached him and knelt, his right fist over the left of his chest. Another one approached, this one with a black and red bat with yellow eyes perched on his shoulder.

"All powerful Nega," the man with the bat droned, like he had said this thousands of times, "Our forces are nearly prepared for the conquering of the worlds. What are your orders?"

"Find the remaining Riders and destroy them," Nega said, his voice rough but calm, "As for the new Riders, leave them. They are no threat to the plan. Do not disappoint me, _Dark Kiva_," Dark Kiva bowed and exited, his bat jumping off his shoulder and flying around his head. Nega watched them go. "Negataros!" A burst of ash flew from the kneeling soldier, forming a black Oni-like Imagin.

"Yes, Master?" the Imagin asked, his voice almost as deep as Nega's.

"There is still one problem I need taken care of. There is one who could potentially unite these new Riders," Nega muttered, a slight hint of fury edging into his voice.

"Decade?" Negataros asked, slightly confused. Nega turned to him, his black eyes glinting dangerously.

"No, but he is very similar to Decade," Nega said, his voice still remaining calm, "He is known by many names, but there is one that is the most important; one that is the reason he must be defeated." He looked away from Negataros and glanced at the worlds that hung above the tower. "...Kamen Rider Forever."

=0=

Yusuke leaned against his bike, watching Cassia through a the window of the coffee shop they had stopped at. She had been whooping the entire time they had drove to the shop, and his ear had needed a rest before it fell off. He pulled the riding gloves he was wearing off his hands, giving them some air. He heard footsteps and looked into the alleyway behind him. A figure that was nearly all black with red lines running all over his body and devil-like horns approached him.

"Are you the one known as Forever?" the creature asked. Yusuke was immediately on guard.

"Who's asking?" he asked calmly, rubbing his hands together. He slipped one into his pocket, where his driver was sitting dormant.

"My master needs you gone for our plan to succeed," the creature said, holding up a silver belt, "Prepare to be destroyed," He swung the belt around his waist, and held up a small black rectangle. He pressed a small button on the belt, and it let out a dark musical tone. "_Henshin."_

**Nega Form**

Thousands of particles flew around him, all coming from the belt. They were drawn back to him, and they formed a suit of armor around him, mostly purple, but with blue decorative flames along the sides of the armor.

"Nega Den-O?" Yusuke said, slightly surprised, "So Death Shocker sent you after me? Well, I can't say they weren't trying." Nega Den-O removed the pieces of the Dengasher and put them together to form a sword, the blade growing larger as the grip was completed.

"Prepare yourself," he said, placing the sword on his shoulder, almost lazily.

"Well, you asked for it," Yusuke grinned, bringing out the driver. It was almost an exact replica of the Decadriver, but the color was slightly off. Instead of the gunmetal gray, it was a brilliant white, and the color of the lens on the front was a light red. He placed it on his waist, bringing out the card he had been fiddling with before Cassia had shown up, pointing the face at the Dark Rider. "_Henshin!"_ He slotted the card, and closed the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Forever!**

Yusuke's body began to flicker, like a static interference. It cleared, and his armor became visible. It was a dark red, almost maroon, with white on the edges of the suit. His chest armor looked similar to Decade, but instead of a lopsided 'X', there was an 'F', with both points of the letter running around his left side. His helmet was just like the card had shown it to be; a maroon helmet, with a pair of silver 'F's' on the sides of his helmet, where the ears would have been. His yellow bug-eyes glimmered in the sunlight, and below the nose area of the helmet, the same mouth plate as Kamen Rider Ichigo was visible.

"Time to take out the trash," Forever smirked, running at Nega Den-O. The Dark Rider swung at him with his blade, but Forever ducked under it, pulling a card from the holder at his side. He slotted this one as Nega Den-O brought his sword around, it being stopped by Forever's hand.

**Weapon Ride: Dengasher!**

A sword nearly identical to the Dark Rider's appeared in Forever's hand, and he dealt two blows in quick succession, making his opponent stagger back in pain. He smirked under his helmet, and slotted a new card.

**Attack Ride: Clock Up!**

He disappeared, and Nega Den-O was hit into the air, then kicked down to the ground, and thrown through a wall, all in quick succession.

**Clock Over!**

Forever reappeared in front of the downed Rider and drew one final card.

**Final Attack Ride: F-F-Forever!**

A series of cards, like Decade's final attack, appeared in front of Forever. He morphed the Dengasher into its gun form, and pointed it down the line of cards.

"How can this be?" Nega Den-O demanded, trying to get away from the stronger Rider. "How are you so strong?"

"Because I have something worth fighting for," Forever replied. "Now, have a nice trip to hell." He pulled the trigger, and a ball of pure energy flew through the line of cards and struck Nega Den-O. His armor crackled with electricity, and he fell to his knees. Forever turned away, the gun disappearing as he did so. He held his arm to the side and made a thumbs-down gesture as the Dark Rider exploded. Forever put his hand down, and took his card out of the driver. The armor fizzled and deactivated, leaving only Yusuke behind. He smiled and walked back to his bike, Cassia still inside the store across the street. As he picked up his helmet, five cards ejected themselves from his set. He caught them before they hit the ground, and studied them intently.

"Gather the Riders," a voice echoed around him, "Save them from their demise," Yusuke looked at the window above the shop in time to see a girl with light brown hair and a white dress walk away from it. He looked at the names on the cards: Kyoryu, Pyride, Theta, Duality, and Varg. He picked one from the five, the Kyoryu card, and gazed at it for a moment before smirking.

"Guess I'll start here."

=0=

Nega watched Negataros's defeat through a World Portal, his arms crossed in irritation.

"Hmph, so he failed," the leader of Death Shocker muttered, a grudging admiration for Forever in his voice. "Under different circumstances, he could be a valuable ally. Such a pity."

"It is, Commander," Dark Kiva said, walking into the room, "To think, Negataros, one of your best fighters, defeated by this mongrel? Such a shame." The bat companion smirked at his master over his head, and Nega turned to them.

"He was simply a test," the commander stated, crossing his arms behind his back, "To test his strength. Perhaps _you _will be the next test, Dark Kiva." The Dark Rider gulped at this, the bat roosting on his master's shoulder. "This one Rider will unite the rest and lead them here, but not to their ultimate victory, but to their most bitter defeat."

**Next Time: IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA! Enter, Kamen Rider Kyoryu!**

**A/N: And here's the revised first chapter! I hope that you found this slightly better than the original. Big thank-you to MaesterDimentio for helping me with editing. Next chapter will be in Kyoryu's World.**

**Also, I feel that you should get a bit of background on Forever. So have a character breakdown.**

**Name: Yusuke Nakajima**

**Age: 17**

**Rider Base: Decade/DiEnd**

**Appearance:**

**Normal: Slightly long black hair, green eyes, wears a dark red shirt, leather jacket, light blue muffler, khaki pants, black Converse.**

**Rider: Similar to Decade, but instead of the lopsided "X", there is an "F" with the two points going on his left side. His helmet has two "F"s that are were the ears would be facing backwards, yellow bug-eyes, and an Ichigo-styled mouthpiece. His armor is mostly dark red, with silver on some armor pieces and white where Decade's pink is.**

**Driver: The Forever Driver. It works the same as the Deca-Driver, but with a few added features and weaknesses. He can turn into any rider he wishes, be it Showa, Heisei, or Neo Heisei, as well as secondary Riders. He can summon any of the other Riders' weapons or abilities, and even summon the Riders themselves. However, this comes at a price. He can only use each Rider form (Not counting weapons or his own attacks, like blast, illusion, slash and final attack) for a few minutes, so he cannot stay the most powerful Rider forever.**

**Personality: Yusuke is rather light-hearted and kind, and is always confident in his own and others abilities. However when someone he cares about gets hurt, (i.e. Cassia) he goes into a state of mind that is almost animalistic, where he completely annihilates anyone around him.**

**Different Forms: Normal Form (His normal Henshin.) and his Complete Form (His K-Touch doesn't require a code like Decade and DiEnd, and straps on to his wrist instead of his belt.)**

**And that's that! Again, I hope you all enjoyed this re-write of Kamen Rider: The Next Generation.**

**Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Blazing Warrior  
A/N: Here's chapter 2. This chapter features the Riders created by the first person who reviewed the original story, maxpower02. Thanks man.  
I do not own Kamen Rider, or the characters or any OCs besides the original villains, and Forever. Kyoryu and co. belong to maxpower02, Pyride belongs to bbsaver, Theta belongs to Wandering Dude 1, Duality belongs to my co-writer MasterDimentio, and Varg belongs to Unicorn 359.  
"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
_"Phone"_  
_"Henshin!"_  
**Driver Sounds**

Yusuke drove his bike through a portal, arriving in what looked to be Jakarta. Cassia had her arms wrapped around his stomach, her eyes squeezed shut.

"You can open your eyes now," Yusuke told her. She pried open an eye, and gaped at where they had ended up.

"Wait, this is Jakarta!" she exclaimed, looking back at the portal,

"And we were just… and now we're-!" She looked at Yusuke, who was trying to keep a straight face. "Wait, what are you wearing?" Yusuke looked down at himself. He was wearing a white shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. It looked like something he would wear to a high school.

"I guess that's my role in this world." Yusuke said, a smile on his face, "A student at…" he rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a wallet "Kelapa Gading."

==0==

Krishna sat at his desk, admiring his Driver. It had been a little over a week since he had received the Driver and the keys, but a lot had happened in that short span of time. He had been confronted by another few Riders, one of them with a lot less malice than the others. Raigen had told him straight out to get out of the Rider Battle, while also demanding his Rider Keys, Breaks had actually been kind about it, and offered to help him fight the Aroka, and then there was Ragnarok. He seemed to want him either dead or subdued. He moaned, wondering who he pissed off to put him in this situation. His head hit the desk and he felt someone walk up to him.

"Rough day?" the new guy asked. Krishna looked up to see a head of black hair and a pair of green eyes staring down at him.

"You have no idea," he chuckled, "You new around here?"

"Yeah, just transferred in today," the guy said, sitting at the open desk in front of him, "The name's Yusuke."

"Krishna," the other boy replied, "You transfer in from Japan or something? That kind of name isn't that common around here?" Before the other boy could respond, an explosion shook the school, sending plaster raining on the pair. The pair gazed out the window and saw an Aroka walking up, accompanied by a strange-looking individual. He seemed to have a shark for a head, with a fin on one shoulder and a vicious-looking head on the other, with oddly crimson leg armor. In his hands was a very odd spear.

"So they sent Poseidon this time?" Yusuke said, "Mou, they're getting serious." he sounded more disappointed than anything else. Krishna was about to question the boy, but the guy called Poseidon threw a wave of water, blowing the wall out.

"Kamen Rider Forever!" the guy yelled, "come out and entertain me!"

"That's my cue!" Yusuke said, vaulting a desk. He skidded to a stop in front of the duo of kaijin and pulled out a camera-like device.

"Kamen Rider Forever," the Aroka snarled, this one resembling a seahorse, "I'll rip you apart!" he stepped forward, but was stopped by Poseidon's spear.

"No, he's mine," the dark Rider snarled, "Handle the newbie." the Seahorse Aroka snarled in defiance, but stepped back. Krishna went to stand beside Yusuke, pulling his own Driver, as well as his Dino Rider Key out.

"I don't know what beef you have with these guys, but leave this to me," he told Yusuke, who was still holding the camera-like device, "This isn't safe for you."

"Nope!" Yusuke said, rather cheerful considering he had a dark Rider after him, "I'll handle the light blue one, stick with what you know." He placed the device around his waist and a belt formed, a pair of card holders forming on his hips. He produced a card, and pulled the two sides of the device out.

_"Henshin!"_ He slotted the card and pushed the two sides back in.

**Kamen Ride: Forever!**

Yusuke flickered like static was interfering, and was replaced by the Kamen Rider Forever. He charged the dark Rider, throwing a few punches which his opponent blocked with his spear. Krishna looked on in awe. Who was this guy?

He refocused as the Aroka swung its claws at him, ducking under it and setting his Driver on his waist, the metallic straps forming his belt.

**DRIVER ON!**

He held up his key and shouted the famous word.

_"Henshin!"_ He slotted the key in a the open slot above his buckle, then using his other hand, pushed it all the way into the Driver. He burst into flames, taking a combat stance at the same time.

**IGNITION ON! BLAZING WARRIOR OF THE CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**

A holographic T-Rex head appeared behind him, chomping down on his head, dispelling the flames and revealing the armor. It had crimson armor on the ankles and wrists over a black bodysuit, with modeled muscles in his torso armor, and curved shoulder armor. The armor in itself was mostly a red, but with hints of black and silver throughout. His ankles and wrists had claws that mimicked a Tyrannosaurus, two in front, one in back. His helmet was modeled after a Japanese samurai's helmet, mostly crimson on the front, with the remainder black. The green bugs eyes flashed at the Aroka and the pair of stag beetle-like horns gleamed in the sunlight. He had become Kamen Rider Kyoryu.

"Dammit!" the Aroka growled, and charged Kyoryu. Kyoryu blocked a slash at him with his left arm and grabbed his katana with his right hand. He brought it in an arch, slashing across the front of the Aroka, sparks flying everywhere.

"Hey, that armor rocks!" Forever commented, holding Poseidon back with his sword, "But it seems you need a bit more power. Catch!" He slotted another card, and closed his Driver.

**Weapon Ride: Musou Saber!**

Gaim's weapon appeared in his hand and he tossed it to Kyoryu, who caught it in his left hand. The Seahorse Aroka roared and charged him again, only to have the two swords slash across his chest, sending more sparks flying. The Aroka fell back, holding his chest and growling in anger.

"Let's finish this!" Kyoryu yelled, hitting the switch on the side of his belt.

**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**

The two swords burst into flames, and he sent charged towards the Aroka, his swords poised and ready. The Aroka stumbled to its feet, but faltered and fell to one knee again. Kyoryu slashed, but a dark blade blocked his strike. Forever and Poseidon stopped fighting and their heads whipped over to Kyoryu and the Aroka. This new Rider was nearly the exact same as Kyoryu, only with an all black color scheme and blood red eyes.

"What the-?!" Krishna said in surprise, and the dark version of him punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back.

"Kyoryu!" Forever shouted and slotted a card.

**Attack Ride: Clock Up!**

He disappeared and a second later, Kyoryu disappeared, the two reappearing a few feet away, both in combat stances.

Poseidon looked back to the dark Kyoryu and leaned on his spear. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, his voice rather eager.

"Kamen Rider… Shiryu." the guy said, his voice like ice water running down Krishna's spine.

"Well, Mr. Shiryu," Poseidon said, grabbing his spear and pointing it at the dark Rider, "Won't you entertain me?" The new Rider looked at him and laughed. A dark, evil laugh that sound way too familiar to Krishna.

"I thought the Riders here didn't have people like you!" he laughed, drawing his katana, "I will enjoy this." the two dark Riders ran at each other, their weapons clashing.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyoryu asked, his eyes wide behind his helmet.

"I'm… not sure," Forever said, his voice surprisingly dark, "We need to get out of here." Kyoryu had no argument.

==0==

Yusuke walked back to his bike, the images he had just seen replaying through his mind. Somehow Death Shocker had either A) created a dark Kyoryu or B) brought one from a different dimension. Either way, it wasn't a good sign.

"Hey, I never thanked you for saving my butt back there." Krishna said, walking up to Yusuke.

The youth smiled. "It's no problem. That's what Kamen Riders do right?" he replied, fiddling with a golden card.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, who was that blue Rider? I've never seen anyone like him." Krishna asked. He was curious about why this Rider hadn't seemed to use Dino Rider Keys, and why he had been trying to kill them.

"That was Kamen Rider Poseidon. Put simply, he's not from your world." Yusuke answered, leaning on his bike, "In his world, he was defeated by another Kamen Rider, but I guess his conscious survived in those Core Medals." "Core Medals?" Krishna asked, confused.

"Nevermind, the point is he's a Rider that only cares about fighting, and he'll fight anyone or thing until he's either satisfied or dead." Yusuke said, his voice darkening, "And that other Rider, I can't shake this weird feeling…"

"I know what you mean," Krishna said, "For some reason, it felt like I knew him…"

==0==

Shiryu and Poseidon stood in the throne room of Death Shocker, Poseidon leaning against a pillar and Shiryu resting his arm on the other Rider's shoulder. "You did well, Shiryu," Nega said, a smile evident in his voice.

"Hey, when you said this time period would be fun you weren't kidding." The dark Rider smirked, his armor dispelling, "There are so many fresh Riders to face! I'm ready to take them all on!"

"Violent simpleton," Dark Kiva muttered, his bat partner flying above him.

"You may fight them all in time, my friend." Nega smiled, crossing his arms behind his back, "The destruction of these worlds shall be child's play for someone such as you." Shiryu smirked, his eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

**NEXT TIME: Face Off Against The Dangerous Shiryu. Enter Zangetsu, Raigen, and Break!**

**A/N: and there we go, the first chapter of Kyoryu's world! Huge thank-you to maxpower02 for giving me info on the Aroka, as well as his main Rider and Shiryu. Next chapter will have massive battle as well as Final Form Kyoryu.**


End file.
